


Shopping list

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), English translation, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Post-Time Skip, Quarantine Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Basically a little story of how Kuroken spends their days in Quarantine.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Shopping list

"Batteries?"

"Yes."

"Milk?"

"We already have enough."

"Vegetables..."

"Eww, no."

"Kenmaaaa we need it, especially now."

"Fine," Kenma responds grudgingly as he edits one of his videos on his computer.

"Hmm, what else?" his boyfriend asks while he writes with a pencil and paper in hand.

"Apples, so you can finally get to work."

"Okay," he says as he writes it down, "but it is not my fault if I poison you again with my recipe. Oh, that reminds me that we need flour."

Kenma nods while he continues editing his third video of the week, it’s not usual that he uploads so many but with this quarantine thing, he has taken the time to play games that his subscribers have mentioned to him for a while now. Also, the young people who follow him ask for more and more, it must be due to the boredom of not being able to leave their homes. His channel has already gained half a million subscribers more than normal this month. 

Things are not very different for the blonde tough, he didn’t used to go out as much and since he finished his classes he has dedicated himself to working his projects from the comfort of his room. He has everything he needs in his big home that he shares with his boyfriend, so it’s not necessary to go out as much. He is grateful for having the option to stay at home and not risking his health, not everyone has the same luck.

He hasn’t left his home in two months, he has already gotten used to his new routine, Kuro on the other hand... he can notice that he is a little anxious. At first, when the disease was not so widespread, Kuro used to go to work normally. He even started working more than normal in the laboratory, he woke up early and arrived late, his boss demanded more commitment from him. Obviously Kuro didn't care, he felt like he would save the world or something.

Until Kenma got sick.

It was just a common cold, he didn't go to the hospital for obvious reasons but then it started to get worse. When he didn’t get up from his bed for a week and his fever increased, they had to risk going to the clinic, he had tested negative. But Kuro had felt guilty, he felt that he had infected him or something when he was exposing himself out there. His damn cold lasted three weeks, his boyfriend stopped going to work and began to do his research from home, occasionally making video calls with colleagues and dressed in suits when he did the same but for the company meetings.

  
  


"I want to go with you," Kenma says as they eat lunch in the dining room.

"No, you already know that you are just recovering from a common cold," Kuro was going to make the weekly shopping. "We must be more careful than normal, your defenses are still weak."

Kenma doesn’t want to go out, but he doesn’t want his boyfriend to go alone either. He is playing with his food but he feels Kuro's gaze, he rolls his eyes and starts eating the carrots that he had on his plate.

  
  
  
  


"Food for Kokoa."

"What? I just bought it last week," Kuro says as they are sitting on the couch, Kenma is resting his head on Kuro's shoulder.

"If only you didn't feed her that much... "

"Excuse me? You are the one who does not respect the schedule on the board," he exclaims as he points to the little board hanging on the kitchen.

"Do you think I don't notice when you feed the cat every time it cries?" Kenma responds.

Kuro makes an offended noise and touches his chest "The cat? Really Kenma? She could have heard you," he says as he begins to pet Kokoa behind her little ears.

  
  
  


Kenma is finishing editing his last video in his gaming room, he could hear how Kuro is talking on the phone, judging by the long call that is already over an hour now, he could guess that he was talking to Bokuto. They have been talking a lot this whole week after they found out that they suspended the volleyball championship until further notice. Poor Akaashi, Kenma thought, locked up at home with his depressed boyfriend. Today he messaged him saying that he had to practice tosses at seven in the morning in his living room to cheer him up. Kenma had just seen the message at twelve, the time that he usually gets up and had breakf-

He takes his headphones off and leaves his room, he walks to the couch where Kuro is currently sitting talking on his cell phone with Kokoa on his lap. Kenma looks for the list and writes down with the pen: Cereal. He turns to leave but he thinks about it a bit and writes again: The colorful one.

They are in their shar bedroom, Kenma is playing on his phone while Kuro answers an email on his laptop and complains about his boss. “He is an idiot," Kenma replies. 

Kuroo closes his laptop loudly. "Well, I will deal with it on Monday". He gets out of bed and begins to dress decently to go out. 

Kenma without taking his eyes from his online Ludo game asks his boyfriend, "Are you going to the drugstore?"

"What? Why? Are you not feeling well?" He says as he puts his hand on Kenma's forehead.

"I'm fine, I was just asking," he says, moving his cell phone to see the game better.

"I'll bring the thermometer, just in case."

"I'm fine," he repeats. "I already took my temperature and it is normal, I asked because we need something from there".

"Oh," he says, not hiding his relief expression. "What do you need?

Kenma blushes subtly and says something unintelligible.

“What?”

"We are out of lube."

  
  


"Ahh, are you sure? even the backup?"

"Yes, I already checked, we are using the backup of the backup."

"Huh," Kuro sighs. "We have made good use of this quarantine, eh?" he says with a smirk. 

  
  
  


He is walking his boyfriend to the door, Kuro has a few bags in his hand and takes the car keys that were on top of the table.

"Shampoo," Kenma says.

"Mmm the coconut one, right?

"Yes, I will send you a photo so you don’t buy the wrong one."

"I know which it is, the yellow one that detangles easily."

"But you don't know the brand."

"You don't know it either, I'll recognize it when I see it, I promise." He starts looking for something in his pant’s back pocket to then start looking in his jacket pocket.

"You literally have the keys in your other hand."

His boyfriend looks at his hand and laughs, then he looks at Kenma and asks, "With conditioner?"

Kenma rolls his eyes, "obviously."

He takes out his face mask from the drawer to put it on, along with some soap, he puts a little on his hand before saving it in his pocket, and finally he puts on some gloves.

"You look ridiculous."

"Better safe than sorry, kenma."

Kenma comes closer to kiss his cheek. "Good luck, have the pepper spray in hand when you go for the toilet paper, you know how people get."

He can't see his smile because of the face mask, but he definitely sees it in his eyes. "I'll try to get home early, I love you," he says before leaving.

Kenma walks around the house, Kokoa is looking at him expectantly and Kenma gives her a bowl of food and he pets her a little. He opens his fridge and closes it, turns around to open his cabinet, he decides to open the fridge only to close it again. Nothing... He moves around his kitchen a bit and he extends his arms to the top cabinet when he remembers something. He takes some cookies from the highest cabinet."Damn," these are the last ones.

Kenma is on his computer eating his cookies and checking the latest news, he writes on twitter that his video would be up in a couple of hours and that he was just waiting for it to load. He interacts a bit with his followers and this is how the rest of the day passes. He was actually missing Kuro a lot and he only left just for a few hours, he was really getting used to this new situation.

  
  


When kuro arrives with several bags in his hands, he approaches quickly to help him but he tells him that he is fine, and he needs to stay away from him while he goes to shower, Kenma rolls his eyes. He begins to put away the things he brought and he sees the time on his cell phone and realizes that Kuro had been in the shower for more than half an hour, it would not surprise him that he is actually showering with chlorine.

  
  


"You are cooking?" Kuro tells him when he approaches, his hair still wet.

"Hmm I thought you would be hungry."

"It smells delicious," he says as he gets closer and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. "Didn't you have to record a new video?”

"I already did it, I had time so now we have the weekend off."

"Perfect, what do you want to do?" His boyfriend says while leaning on his shoulder while hugging him from behind. Kenma can clearly smell his coconut shampoo... so that's why he ran out of it.

“We can do the same as usual,” he says with a smile.

“The same as always then.” His boyfriend says as he hugs him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay home if you can!! :D


End file.
